


New Beginings

by Dracosani



Series: Yin And Yang [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Character Death, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Insanity, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Lightly's obsession with Shawn reaches a new level, as he begins a new cycle that includes both Shawn and Lassiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Things Beyond My Yin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139163) by [plainapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainapple/pseuds/plainapple). 



> Based on but not a part of plainapples brilliant work Of Things Beyond My Yin. This is my first Psychic fanfic actually my first fanfic ever. Constructive critism only, I bruise easily ;)

 

 

 

He could say he knew them intimately. Watching them in a lonely dark room in one of the abandon warehouses near the docks. Mary had watch them for hours, days almost. As he watched the screens.

He could tell that Shawn twitches for a split second before he has a vision. That Detective Lassiter's violent and angry outbursts were a front but when he’s goes quiet he’s true anger is much more terrifying. Shawn hides his brilliance through idiocy almost ashamed of his intelligence, maybe. That Shawn had started to stand closer and closer to the detective than usual. Lassiter had become less forceful removing Shawn from crime scenes and his hands tend to linger longer than what was necessary. That after a trying day Shawn more often than not would end up at Lassiter’s house. Their coupling had become less desperate over time. Lassiter liked to drive Shawn mad with bliss, on top, holding Shawn down. And that both Shawn and Lassiter preferred it when Lassiter cumed inside Shawn

 

Shawn was truly brilliant. Mary had no doubt that had things worked out differently and he had not gotten involved with Yang. He and Shawn would be identical. But Yang was gone. At first Mary could not bite back the jealousy of seeing them both together. But he realised that Shawn had simply been searching for his own Yang. He and Shawn would never be compatible they were too similar; he needed someone to complete him. Yin was gone, murdered by his other half. But Lassiter had promise. When his eyes darken and the silent rage washed over him. Mary could sense the violence and maliciousness threatening to overwhelm him. But all it took was a touch from Shawn and the rage misted away. That would not do. Shawn’s touch should have encouraged the darkness.

Shawn held the promise of Yang; his sharp cunning and almost devious manipulation of those around him made his the perfect half to Lassiter. The world needed the balance. Without Yin and Yang the world would collapse into chaos. The previous Yin and Yang had fallen but this only meant that a new cycle had risen. Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter have been chosen as the beginning of the new cycle of Yin and Yang and it was up to Mary to help them realise it. A twitch on the side of his abdomen reminded him of the previous Yin. Flawed because he didn’t have Yang to counterbalance him, loose like a rabid animal.

 

He watched as Shawn draped himself over Lassiter in the misted of another vision as the head detective scowled but stood rigidly. Shawn flapped his arms spinning madly around the room, probably leading them to their culprit. Shawn slipped missing his footing and would have fallen on to the glass table in the middle of the room but for Lassiter grabbing him around the waist. As Lassiter pulled him upright Shawn spun in his arms and smiled. Lassiters scowl deepen and he turned away but only the faint pink on his face revealed how much he was affected. Mary gripped the armrest of his chair. Wrong wrong WRONG.

Disgustedly he got out of the chair and turned away from the television screen. Pacing in the room angrily fuming, this was not how Yin and Yang behaved, he stopped and smiled but that was ok because they had him to show them the way even if they weren’t ready. He knew now that this was his true purpose but he had to move fast, everything was nearly prepared.

Mary was disappointed how easily Lassiter and Shawn fell for the trap he laid. A simple matter of bribing the guy who served Shawn his pineapple smoothies to lace it with a sleeping drug. He grabbed Shawn as he tried to fumble his way around a corner a block away for the police department. Dragging him back was the easy part but convincing Lassiter to come was trickier. Mary had managed to send a text from Shawn phone to Lassiter asking him to urgently come to the docks. Lassiter had arrived near the docks where he assumed Shawn would be. A blow to the back of the head rendered him unconscious. Mary had dragged him back to the warehouse where he held Shawn. Dropping him next to the psychic, Mary took a moment to admire the two men, beautiful in their own rights. Mary could see more clearly the perfect symmetry they both expelled.

 

Bending over Mary admired the supple youthfulness counteracting with stern rigidness that melded for both Shawn and Lassiter. Combing his hand through Shawn’s hair down to his neck, he squeezed gently. So vulnerable, he’s neck was so soft, Mary could possibly continue squeezing till air could no longer pass through to his lungs. Shawn gasped as Mary had increased the pressure. Ops, doesn’t do well to get so excited so early. Shawn would be most fun to play with. Looking down on himself he could see that his eagerness was showing. He wondered how easily Shawn would crack, would he whimper at the first slice of his skin or would Mary have the pleasure of his body first. Turning to Lassiter he admired the strong jawline and stern features of the detective. His strength was well hidden beneath the suits and ties, he wonders what it’s like being held down and fucked? Bending his body in half to satisfy another, he had seen them long enough to know that Lassiter was not lacking in a certain department. But he would need Shawn’s help if he was to convert Lassiter.

Shawn was always a beautiful man, soft features, golden sun kissed skin that Mary had dream about marking but his youthful outlook on life made Mary what to corrupt him all the more. Previous jealousy aside, Mary could see what Shawn would see in Lassiter, a powerful strong, dominate male but long would it take him to howl.

Reluctantly pulling away he apprehended the fact that he needed to set everything up quickly if he was to succeed Shawn would be waking up at any moment. Oh the fun they would have.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this so long without updating TT_TT I got tied up with some important stuff but now that I'm free, I gonna try and refocus on this story :)

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Shawn groaned opening one eye peering into the dim musty surroundings, looked like an abandon warehouse. Probably near the docks, judging by the smell of the saltwater in the air. Reaching to try and rub away the stifling headache, he realised his arms remained locked in place above his head, whoever brought him here had him tied by the wrists to a hydraulic crane above.

 

Classic damsel in distress style. Shawn snorted, talk about cliché. Did the guy have any original ideas? He was pulled from his observation by the sight of a man slumped over in a chair a few feet away. The familiarity of the man picked Shawn’s curiosity, the lean posture and sharp angles.

 

Shawn blinked “Lassie” Shawn cried pulling at the rope around his wrists ignoring the burn as they cut into his skin. The older man groaned as he stirred into consciousness “Shawn”

 

 “Lassieface my voice has brought you back to life” Shawn beamed.

 

“Shawn that is the stupidest thing I ever heard”. Shuffling in the stiff wooden chair, Shawn made note of a small trickle of blood welling down the side of Carlton’s face.

 

“You know Lassiekins, I’m all for a little rope play but you should know you don’t have to tie yourself up” Shawn grinned. Lassiter growled “Believe me Shawn, when I do tie you up, I won’t be stupid enough to tie myself up” Shawn smirked “Kinky”.

 

Lassiter flustered “Now is not the time Shawn, we have to get out of here and find out who behind this”

 

“No need, I’m right here”. Mary crept out from the side line where he had been observing the two men.

 

“Holy pineapples batman, Mary, how is you still alive I saw you get shot, are you a ghost? Are gays allowed into heaven? No wait don’t tell me I want to be surprised” Shawn exclaimed

 

“What the hell is the meaning of this Mary?” Carlton roared. Mary simply stood there observing both men like a spider towards a fly.

 

“Answer me dammit” Carlton snarled

 

“Oh let me try” Shawn piped up “I pick hostage situation for $500 but dude not cool”

 

“No Shawn, I’m here to teach you both who you were meant to be” Mary drawled stepping closer.

 

“Seriously Mary you’re going to have to give us another clue” Shawn quipped “Oh I know, what is kidnapping? Also how the hell are you still alive?”

 

“Oh Shawn, your inquisitive nature makes you the perfect Yang, besides it has become comically easy to get a forged medical report” Mary giggled fondly, as he tilted his head to one side as if observing an amusing pet.

 

“But I saw the report there’s no way it could have been a fake” Lassiter proclaimed confusion knitting his brow.

 

“Ok dude A. why the hell did you pull the fake medical reports? B. Why are me and Lassie here? And C. Did you just call me Yang? You have officially gone insane and how come Lassieface gets a chair?” Shawn whined.

 

 “No Shawn you just don’t see it, you are perfect, both you and your Yin”. Shawn flinched as Mary reached forward to caress Shawn’s face.

 

“Don’t you touch him” Carlton snarled jerking in the chair, in vain effort to hold off Mary.

 

 Mary smirked without a glance at Lassiter “There is your Yin, I was a fool not to see it at first but I so badly wanted to believe it was me, that I was your Yin”

 

“Enough Mary” Lassiter roared “Don’t think for once the Santa Barbra police department won’t come looking for us”

 

“I don’t really care if they come or not” Mary replied with a dismissive shrug “But you both must realised that you cannot do anything to alert your friends of your position either” smirking down at Lassiter.

 

“And why the fuck not?” Wrenching his hands against the rope. Lassiter searched discreetly around for a way to escape.

 

“Because my dear Lassiter, poor Juliet will never be able to welcome you back if you did” Mary leered at Lassiter enjoying the way he froze against his bonds.

 

“Don’t you dare touch Juliet” Shawn exclaimed writhing in place struggling to free himself.

 

“Oh and what about Gus?” Mary sneered rounding on Shawn. Stepping close to observe him as the threat was made clear. “You don’t think I’ve been watching your friends either? I know as much about them as I do both of you”

 

“Leave them out of this, whatever you want from us you don’t need them” Shawn continued his battle with his bonds. Eyeing Lassiter around Mary as he too silently struggled with his ties, trying to keep Mary’s eyes on him as Lassiter pulled at his ropes to get free.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t make sure I have any insurance, I know you both are far too smart to simply give in to what I say” Mary smiled at Shawn fully aware that Shawn had no option but to listen to what he had to say.

 

Lassiter managed to get a hand free from his binds. “I stop right there if I was you” Mary turned to face Lassiter and at the same time whipping a gun from inside his jacket and pointed it at Shawn.

 

“You wouldn’t harm Shawn” Lassiter dared, freezing in place as he watched cautiously as Mary held the gun firmly at Shawn’s head.

 

“No, your right as usual Lassiter, but I didn’t mean I needed him to be fully operative” lowering the gun to Shawn’s kneecap “I don’t even need him to walk, now please sit back while I reattach your ropes”

 

“YOU BASTARD” Lassiter roared as he half lunged forward.

 

BANG

 

Shawn swore he felt the swift movement of the bullet as it narrowly passed his knee.

 

Lassiter, eyes blazing forced himself back into the seat as Mary’s threat proved true. Smiling Mary sauntered around Lassiter retying his ropes firmly “Thank you so much for cooperating Lassiter, myself and I’m sure, Shawn appreciate it”.

 

Lassiter winced as the rope was tightened firmer around his wrists. “Ah, I almost forgot I brought a gift for the both of you, won’t be a moment”. Stepping away to another part of the warehouse.

 

“Shawn” Lassiter whispered “are you alright?” worried at the continuous silence of his partner. “Lassie I think Mary’s finally lost it” Shawn jokingly muttered, only the tremor in his voice gave away his fear. Lassiter shifted, testing his ropes, “I’ll get you out of here Shawn, I swear” Shawn grinned, though it wavered slightly. “I know Lassieface, just waiting for you to jump into hero mode” unwilling to tell Lassiter just how much this new Mary had shaken him up.

 

“I so happy you both are cooperating” Mary announced as he returned with two items in his hands. Approaching Lassiter first, Mary revealed what he held in his hands. A thick band collar, he wrapped around Lassiter’s neck, fitting it around the back of his neck with a small lock to keep it in place. Brushing his hands over the collar, Lassiter growled as he tried to move away, Mary giggled at his reaction, before turning to Shawn and fitting the same type of collar around his neck.

 

Pulling up a bar stool, Mary placed a small remote upon it, before contentedly looking at Shawn. “I like games, do you like games Shawn?” “Well I always enjoy a round of monopoly, as long as I can be the thimble” Shawn jokingly exclaimed.

 

“I was thinking more like 20 questions” Mary replied “I ask you a question and you give me a good enough answer” Shawn tilted his head confused “Erm I don’t think that’s how you play that game” Mary smile became more sadistic “We’re playing my version of the game, there are consequences to my game, answer wrong and I give you an electrical shock from the collar”

 

“Let’s begin” Mary continued without hearing Shawn’s protest. “Is your name Shawn Spencer?” “Err…yes?” Shawn answered flinching only slightly waiting for the shock if the answer was incorrect. Mary smiled at him and continued “What is your relationship to detective Carlton Lassiter?”

 

Shawn eyes widen. No one knew about his and Lassiter relationship even at the station they kept it quiet. “He’s…” Shawn paused he didn’t know if Mary knew anything about them. “Lassie’s a good friend” Mary’s eye’s narrowed “Incorrect” Shawn flinched expecting the electric current, instead the cry he heard did not come from his mouth. Shawn watched in horror as Lassiter jerked in his chair as a large amount of voltage pulsed through his body.

 

“Stop, stop it, what are you doing?”

 

Mary turned lazily to Shawn “I told you the consequences of answering wrong” explaining it as if to a child. “But...” gasped Shawn confused and terrified as Lassiter’s body finally stopped twitching. “I said that you would get shocked but I didn’t say who” Mary smirked “for all you know I could have been talking to Lassiter”

 

Shawn tensed now realising the real consequences of lying, the collar around his own neck only a ruse. “Again Shawn, what is your relationship with Lassiter?” Shawn gritted his teeth “He is my boyfriend” Mary smiled “Correct”

 

“How often do you both fuck?” Mary tilted his head “Almost every day” Shawn muttered heat filling his face. Mary giggled at this.

 

“At any time in your relationship have you ever wanted someone else’s cock in your ass?” Mary asked gleefully “No, never” Shawn protested. “Wrong” Mary sang merrily and pressed the button besides him.

 

Lassiter jumped in his seat, twisting and writhing, face twisted in agony as a large amount of voltage vibrated through him. “When you first started fucking, you weren’t sure of your position with Lassiter, you thought it more of being fuck buddies, you slept with more than one other, didn’t you?”

 

“If you know why the hell are you asking?” Shawn exclaimed, his shame revealing itself. “Well I think Lassiter has a right to know don’t you? But of course you hid it from him instead of confessing” Mary drawled.

 

Shawn looked helplessly at Lassiter, still shaking in his chair. “I’m sorry Lassie, I didn’t know where we stood, I didn’t know what I was to you”

 

Mary walked over to Lassiter, and caressed the side of his face “Poor Lassiter, left behind holding the torch for you while you shook your ass at any one who would have it”

 

“Get your fucking hands off me” Lassiter wheezed as he tried to control his body. Tiny aftershocks still roaming his body. Mary smiled “So loyal” he muttered more to himself than to either of them.

 

Straightening up and turning back to Shawn. “Next question, how far are you willing to go for Lassiter?” At Shawn’s confused face, “Are you willing to kill for him?” Mary elaborated.

 

“No Shawn, don’t answer him” Lassiter gasped “Don’t say another fucking word Spencer”

 

Mary arched his eyebrows as Shawn stiffened at the mention of his last name. “My, my, we hit a sore spot did we? Was it the question or Shawn’s previous unfaithfulness that you seem so anxious about?” asked Mary.

 

“None of your damn business” Lassiter growled. Mary laughed at the retort “You always were so amusing Lassiter but that still counts as a wrong answer” clicked the button at his side.

 

Lassiter choked as 500 volts ran rampant through his body.

 

“Stop, enough, yes I would kill for him” Shawn cried wrenching hard at his constrictions, ignoring the rope biting into his hands.

 

Mary clapped his hands together delighted. “Wonderful” exclaimed Mary like a child who had received his favourite toy for Christmas.

 

Mary turned to Lassiter bending down so he was eye to eye with Lassiter “And you Lassiter would you kill for Shawn?”

 

“Yes” Lassiter replied without hesitation. Eyes narrowed, hate radiating from his body, making an aborted lunge at Mary snarling at his face, despite his situation.

 

Mary’s eyes filled with dark desires and watching Lassiter as if seeing something else in his place and it pleased him. “So feral” Mary spoke huskily “I rarely see what attracts you to him Shawn, but when he shows his darker side, I see it all too clearly”.

 

Mary continued not taking his eyes away from Lassiter “Soon you will have the same hate pulsing through you Shawn and you will thank me for it”

 

“Mary whatever your planning, you not get away with this, someone will wonder where we are” Shawn reasoned

 

“I know Shawn, so no time like the present to get started” Mary grinned brightly reaching for a medical pouch retrieving a thin needle and two vials. “Now this won’t hurt too much” filling the needle before turning to Lassiter first and stabbing the needle into his arm.

 

Shawn watched helplessly as Lassiter struggled before the drug overpowered him and he slumped forward. “Mary what the hell did you do to him?” Shawn cried hysterical, twisting and writhing, trying to get closer to Lassiter. “Calm down, I just gave him something to sleep” Mary coolly replied closer to Shawn than he would have liked.

 

“Mary” Shawn spoke with calm cool desire unlike he had ever heard before. “If you harm Lassiter, I will kill you”.

 

Mary stood still, captivated as if this new Shawn was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Don’t worry nothing will happen to your Lassiter” Mary smiled “After this you will never be apart”

 

Stabbing the needle into Shawn’s arm, he felt the potent drug fulfil its effect. Dizzy as black spots crowded his vision with Mary’s face swimming in and out of focus. Shawn embraced the heavy suffocating darkness and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm late. I want to thank everyone who sent kudos and comments on this story. I kinda had lost inspiration for the story for a couple of months now but I know that's not fair on you guys and I hope the new chapter makes up for it. Hopefully will be able to update more regularly.

 

 

Shawn first noticed the cold, blinking his eyes open. The darkness remained, blinking hard he realised the thick darkness enveloping him was a part of the room. Curled on the floor, shivering violently, he secondly noticed his naked body, rubbing his arms, trying to bring back some warmth that was stolen. Slowly he acknowledged the collar that Mary had placed around his neck remain his only item of clothing, yanking uselessly at it proved fruitless.

 

Shuffling to his feet, groping his way through the nocturnal surrounding.  Stumbling forward, he managed to grasp a wall in front of him, leaning against it, he walked along side it. One hand against the wall at his side, another reaching ahead to guide his way. Shawn counted 5 steps before his further most hand brushed against another wall in his way, one angling at 90 degrees to the right.

 

With no other choice Shawn followed it, counting the steps. One, two, three. The cold seem to be seeping through his skin. Four, Five, Six. Shivers running up and down his body. Seven, eight, nine. Each step cautiously shambled forward. Ten. His hand bumped in to another wall, again angled at 90 degrees to the right. Shawn followed the wall, scoping out his location. After another ten steps another wall obstructed his way. Shawn’s stomach plummeted, slowly realising the situation. The forth wall confirmed his fears.

 

Mary had taken him into a room and trapped him inside. Shawn fell to his knees, drawing them to him body, trying to bring back the heat. The darkness of the room was so intense, that his eyes could not become accustom to the obscurity. His father had trained him to use his eyes to explore and view the world with minute details but what use were they when he could not see and was blind to the surroundings around him? Mary had stolen away his ability, now that he did not have it, did he realise how much he relied on it.

 

Anger brought back his strength, briefly, scrabbling to his feet, yelling into the inky darkness, “Mary, Mary where the hell are you?”

 

Mary voice chuckled softly in the dark.  “Shawn I’m so glad you finally woke up, I was starting to worry I might have given you too much sedative”, Shawn jumped as Mary’s voice seemed to surround the air around him.

 

“Mary, where is Carlton? What have you done to him?”

 

 Mary voice simpered out of the darkness “I would never do anything to Carlton, I know what he means to you. I just needed both of your cooperation”

 

“Dude if you wanted to catch up, just hook me up on twitter #pineappleexpress, #meetup, #psychokidnapping” Shawn voice raising higher and higher, panic unwittingly cutting into his voice.

 

“Shawn, it would be in your best interest to remain calm” Mary’s voice lost its humour and had become sharper. “I have already explained myself the reasoning behind this ordeal and I do not like to repeat myself”.

 

“Well forgive me for not following the correct protocol, this is my first time after all, don’t I get an instruction manual at least ‘What to do when being kidnapped by a crazy person’?” Shawn cried, releasing his frustration in the air.

 

Shawn heard the slosh of water before feeling the icy grip of the water against his feet. Panicking, he foundered, trying to escape the chilling water. Stumbling to what he supposes was the centre of the room, he hit his chest against what felt like a solid block fixed in place. Climbing atop it to dodge the bitter water, he became conscious of how narrow it was in diameter. Perching on top, he could just about huddle without falling into the artic water.  Hearing the water gurgling becomes louder and louder, Shawn wondered if Mary aimed to drown him for his arrogance. As the water reached the edge of the segment the water ceased and became silent.

 

Shawn was trapped on a tiny oasis in the middle of a dark sea of water. Occasionally the water nipped at his toes, sending icy chills throughout his body. Mary planned to leave him here, already the stress positions on his body combined with the cold in the room had started to create pins and needles along his joints.

 

“I see that you need time to reflect on your situation Shawn” Mary’s voice jeered “but we have plenty of time to discipline that ignorance out of you and we can begin to convert your abilities towards more productive things”

 

“Mary” Shawn breathed, his body becoming to the lower temperature of the room, violent shakes overwhelming his frame. “Where the hell are we? You son of a b..”

 

Shawn’s body convulsed as a sharp bolt of electricity raced through his being. The shock seized his limbs as he lost his balance and toppled into the water. As the aphotic, water closed in around him, Shawn resisted opening his mouth almost gasping in the water instead of air that his body suddenly desperately needed, disoriented in the darkness. Breaking through the frosty water, air seem to elude him, the polar liquid biting into his skin, as his body attempted rapidly gasp in air. Reaching out into the dark fumbling for the block, he had to get out of the water before he went into shock. Grasping onto the pillar he tried to climb out of the water, the water already freezing and numbing his fingers as he weakly grappled onto the post. Shivering heavily, breathe coming in short rapid bursts. He slowly struggled to correct himself on the ledge. In the dark only the sounds of his rapid panting and the slow lapping of the water permeated the room.

 

 Unable to stop his teeth from chattering, “w-where is Carlton?” Shawn gritted out.  “D-don’t you dare touch him” Shawn snarled.

 

“All in due time Shawn” Mary’s voice seem to fade out like whisper, leaving Shawn alone with the bitter cold.

 

“MARY” Shawn rasped trying to both desperately  hold on the block that he was sitting on and trying to retain what warmth he had left .

 

In the dark, his isolation was more acute and unnerving. Shawn could only hope for Carlton. He knew that whatever Mary wanted he would gladly give, if it meant that Carlton would be spared. Though in the back of his mind he knew this is what Mary hoped for. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The ache in his neck woke Carlton up. Twitching, he slowly took stock of his limbs. The drug still weaning its way through his system as he sluggishly shifted his body. The room was dim, he could just make out the interior due to the small faint shaft of light peeking under the door. Realisation came to him as he reached for his gun. Only to be restricted by the chains that held him in place. Two cuffs held his hands above his head, his shoes and jacket were also missing. No doubt, Mary had searched him before chaining him up. As he gradually took stock of the room that he was confined in, trying to use the techniques that Shawn had confided in him.

Carlton had a suspicion about Shawn and his so called psychic ability but only when Shawn opened up to him one night on how he could see things much clearly than others. What his father had taught him despite his reluctance and how he had used it to help with cases. Lassiter had known that there was a logical explanation for his surprising accuracy. But he had never seen Shawn as vulnerable as he did that night almost as if expecting Carlton to throw him out of his home. Carlton had not.

The room was small as far as Carlton could tell as his eyes striving to adjust to the gloom. Cold bare floorboards lay beneath him. The room had blank walls, no windows, no way to ascertain the time of day. Chains clinked noisily in the soundless room, links stretching towards the ceiling. Settled in the centre of the room, Carlton could just about crane his neck around to see the rest of the room. Only the lonely door standing in front of him seemed to be the only feature. A shadow shifted next to the door. Carlton’s body tenses as Mary chuckled lightly while holding Carlton’s eyes.

Growling Carlton raises himself up, he’ll be damn before facing Mary at his feet.

“Mary, you son of a bitch” Carlton snarls, “where the hell are we? Where is Shawn?”

In the dim light of the room, Mary’s features were shadowed but Carlton could feel smug satisfaction dripping from him. As Mary stood mutely with a tilt to his head, like a keen observer to a unique species, leant against the wall, his dark eyes seem to glisten depravedly in the twilight which seemed to make them more unhinged than normal.

“God damn it Mary” Carlton all but bellowed, reaching out to grasp Mary or better yet strangle him. Only to be inhibited by the cold biting grip of the chains twisted around his wrists.

“My father used to have a dog, used to bark all the time, always misbehaved” Mary spoke casually “barking at nothing, digging holes everywhere, disobeying orders”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Carlton snarled, wrenching at the ropes of metal encompassing his wrists.

 Mary continued offhandedly “we had to train it so that it would learn its duties” the lewd smirk on his face seemed to distort his features, twisting it into someone unimaginable.

“All animals are the same, with the right incentive; anything can be trained to the desired requirements. And do you know how it is done? The principles are the same, the carrot and the stick. Albeit different types of reward and punishment but the underlying nature is the same, humans are not different, you just have to find an alternative way to reach them”

“You brought me here to give me a philosophical discussion? You better have a damn good lawyer on you Mary, I don’t think I need to tell you what’s the charge is for assaulting an officer and kidnapping said officer” Carlton strained against the restraints that held him back.

“Yap, yap, yap, it did grate on my nerves, do you know how difficult it is to remove the voice box from an animal especially when squirms around so much. I almost nicked its artery, it was a very bad dog.” Mary seem to look back fondly at the memory of mutilating his pet “although father was none the wiser, to what lead to Binky’s muteness but I must say the silence was gratifying”

“You’re sick Mary, You’re fucking sick in the head” Carlton sneered, rattling his chains. The skin beneath the metal darkening as blood vessels beneath broke and bruised. “Where is Shawn? Tell me where he is you sick bastard”

“You will see him in due time Carlton, but first we will be working on you”

“I’ve had enough of your bullshit Mary” Carlton roared, fighting his bonds.

Mary’s eyes narrowed, his smirk slipping away. “And I have had enough of your impugn.” Dropping his hands to the side, revealing a whip snaking in his hand.

Carlton heard the crack before the pain raced up his chest.

“Shit, you motherfucker” Carlton bellowed, futilely battling against the links that held him back.

Mary walked behind Carlton with deliberate steps, lazily trailing the whip behind him. Disappearing from Carlton’s view but his voice remained.

“You bark as much as Blinky did, but old dogs, new tricks as they say”

Carlton craned his neck trying to locate Mary before another strike of pain surged across his back. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Carlton braced himself for next strike.

The crack of the whip echoed loudly in the room, as the thin rope laced across Carlton’s back.

“You should learn your place Carlton” Mary voice crawled into his ear, as he leant up against Carlton’s back, firmly pressing their bodies together.

“Yea” Carlton spat “where is that?” struggling both valiantly against the rope that held him in place and to move away from the crowding body behind him.

“At Shawn’s side, completing him as Yin and Yang, together” Mary hissed, pressing himself ever more closely to Carlton.

“Kind of hard for me to do that since you got me tie up here” Carlton strained, huffing his indignation.

“But you’re not ready yet” Mary whined childishly, nuzzling up against Carlton’s back. His hands reaching around spread themselves over Carlton’s chest. “Aside from Shawn, I have never met a more perfect specimen, the perfect Yin, you both will be my greatest creation” stepping away from Carlton.

Carlton snarled, twisting in his binds, before crack broke the air and a strip of red hot heat ran down his back. Followed by another and another, the pain lacing his back.

The air filed with the sounds of the swish of the whip rushing through the air and biting against Carlton’s skin. Soon his back glistened red as rivers of blood trickle down from his wounds. The sharp metallic tang permeated the room. As the drops rained down staining the floor, Carlton continues to struggle to keep his composure, the strain bearing down on him. His brow covered with a condensation of sweat.

“You are an officer of the law but you are held back by that fact”

Mary leant forward licking the coppery liquid from Carlton’s back.

“You could be so much more, you should be the one who decides whether someone should be punished not the law because you know what is best for everyone you know the law better than anyone”

Carlton flinched away from Mary’s touch, wanting to ignore the syrupy voice in his ear. But held his tongue not wanting him to know how he was affecting him. 

The cloying scent of iron mingled in the air fermenting with the stale air, making Carlton’s stomach churn. The heat in the room seems to increase, causing his head to spin, Carlton tense and forced himself to use his police training to keep himself calm.

“So what is it you want from us Mary?” Carlton stalled, he needed to keep him occupied while he figured out where Shawn was so he could finally get both of them out of here.

Mary simply chuckled “I just want you to be yourself Carlton, I wouldn’t have you any other way”

Mary circled Carlton with his fingers lingering against his skin, breathing in deep the intoxicating aroma of blood still pooling around Carlton as he cupped his hands on Carlton’s face. “you are perfect the way you are, you just need a little training”

Carlton snarled and twisted in his bonds despite the rope cutting into his arms and the sharp pain lacing across his back. He could endure the pain and whatever Mary threw at him, he just had to keep his wits about him just enough so he could find Shawn and get them both the hell out of here.

“Did it hurt?” Mary questioned, tilting his head curiously.

“Fuck you” Carlton spat, hissing at Mary’s face, his face black with rage.

“Not the whip, when Shawn ran away from you” Mary bowed his head, peering at Carlton through his lashes, a vicious smile smeared upon his face.

Carlton blinked, no one knew about that, not even Juliet and Gus. It was around a year ago, he had come to terms about how he felt about Shawn only for him to flee the second he confessed, declaring he had no interest in men, only for Carlton to later find him in the arms of another man. The pain had been unbearable, and the echo of that pain was still alive in Carlton.

“Do you think he still looks at other men?” Mary’s smile widened “Younger men, more handsome, more richer? Shawn’s not the type to stay in one place for too long, he is a drifter, you can’t keep him occupied forever” Mary’s words digging into Carlton’s skin. “You both still do fight on occasion, how long do you think it would have been till he got bored? And you would be alone again?”

Carlton had no words, Mary had said out loud his greatest fear since they had come together.

“Did you know he was seeing someone behind your back?” Mary continued.

Carlton jerked, scowling at Mary “Shawn would never do that, you dirty liar” growling, only Mary could read the subtle waver in his voice.

Mary calmly reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope, smirking up at Carlton. He pulled out a wad of photos and threw them at Carlton’s feet, the papers fluttering down spreading themselves before him, revealing their secrets.

Carlton stared down, his heart thudding in his chest, the air choking him as he looked down at the photos of Shawn and another man.

All of them had Shawn leaning up to a taller man, much younger than Carlton, an easy smile on his handsome face. They stood close together, closer than normal friends would be, Shawn with his arms around the other, their laughter frozen in time within the picture. His eyes narrowed onto their postures, so close and so at ease with each other. He barely heard Mary calling his name, till he took Carlton’s face in his hand and pulled him away from the pictures.

Mary’s eyes were full of pity “Shawn deceived you so cruelly, my poor Carlton”

Carlton tore his face away from Mary, roaring at him “YOU THINK I WOULD BREAK SO EASILY, YOU BASTARD, YOU THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOU SO READILY, YOU’RE MORE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD THAN I THOUGHT”, spittle spraying in his frenzy.

Mary bared his teeth in a wolfish grin, pupils dilating in heat from the beast before him, “I know you won’t break so easily, I wouldn’t of pick you if you did, but bare this in mind, I know everything about the both of you, there is nothing that Shawn has hidden that I don’t know”. He held Carlton’s glance for a stretch, soaking in the animal beneath his skin, before drawing back.

“I will leave you to rest up, we will have more time later” Mary smirked, giving him one last glance before leaving the room.

Carlton’s eyes unwillingly returned to the scattered photos at his feet, wondering in the back of his mind if Shawn would ever stop lying to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby ;)  
> been working on both my stories and this is long overdue. I want to thank everyone who have been so patient and those who haven't, I don't blame you.


End file.
